Font of Creativity
Return to ➽ ➽ Easter Event 2017 ' *Chapter 1: Brilliant Colors *Chapter 2: Live and Let Dye ---- Font of Creativity= FontC1.jpg FontC2.jpg FontC3.jpg FontC4.jpg FontC5.jpg FontC6.jpg FontC7.jpg FontC8.jpg FontC9.jpg ---- '"Baskets with a Surprise" now give 4 Fresh Eggs when opened on your own land ---- Font of Creativity 1/9 *Clear (6) Gluttonous Gwonks on your land or at Neighbors *Grow (6) Root of Inspiration Crops (These give "Paintbrushes") *Clear (12) Baskets with a Surprise on your own land Font of Creativity 2/9 *Upgrade the Artist's Tent to Level 4 *Craft (3) Holiday Eggs *Clear (5) Insatiable Gwonks on your own land (Insatiable Gwonks eat Holiday Eggs) Font of Creativity 3/9 *Grow (9) Root of Inspiration Crops (Crafted in L4 Artist's Tent) *Accept Neighbors help on your Shops (18) times *Clear (16) Hungry Gwonks (Speckled Egg eaters) Font of Creativity 4/9 *Craft (12) Speckled Eggs in the Artist's Tent *Feed (15) Gluttonous Gwonks on your land or at Neighbors (Patterned Egg eaters) *Get (48) "Fresh Eggs" from Baskets or Hens Font of Creativity 5/9 *Feed (36) Hungry Gwonks on your land or at Neighbors (Speckled Egg eaters) *Grow (18) "Root of Inspiration" Crops *Feed (9) Insatiable Gwonks on your own land (Holiday Egg eaters) Font of Creativity 6/9 *Clear (24) Baskets on your own land *Accept Neighbors help (48) times on your Shops *Feed Gluttonous Gwonks on your land or at Neighbors (27) times (Patterned Egg eaters) Font of Creativity 7/9 *Accept Neighbors help feeding Hens (60) times *Craft (24) Speckled Eggs *Feed (10) Insatiable Gwonks on your own land (oliday Egg eaters) Font of Creativity 8/9 *Feed (56) Hungry Gwonk on your land or at Neighbors (Speckled Egg eaters) *Accept Neighbors help on Shops (27) times *Harvest (12) Root of Inspiration ---- WARNING!! Completing Quest: Font of Creativity 9/9 will make all Luxurious Bushes stop spawning, all drops from Baskets & Gwonks will stop and You will no longer get Palettes from Shops - You will need Palettes and lots of Fresh Eggs to complete the "Tea Party" recipe if you wish to craft that (See Artist's Tent Recipes tab) ---- Font of Creativity 9/9 *Upgrade the Artist's Tent to Level 5 *Feed (36) Gluttonous Gwonks on your own land or at Neighbors (Patterned Egg eaters) *Feed (12) Insatiable Gwonks on your own land or at Neighbors (Holiday Egg eaters) |-|Artist's Tent Build Info= |-|Artist's Tent Recipes= EasterCompR1.jpg|'Decoration' CozyNestR1.jpg|'Can place -ANY- Animal within' - except Dragons SpeckledEggR1.JPG|'Hungry Gwonks Food' PatternedEggR1.jpg|'Gluttonous Gwonks Food' HolidayEggR1.jpg|'Insatiable Gwonks Food' CropRootInspirationR1.JPG|'20 min Crop - Harvest for Paintbrushes ' ChocoBunnyR1.jpg|'Recipe Ingredient' TeaPartyR1.JPG|'Decoration' |-|House for a Pet!= WARNING!! If you craft a Cozy Nest prior to getting this quest, the objective to craft one will not update until you make a 2nd Cozy Nest ''' '''House for a Pet! *Craft (8) Seedlings in the Laboratory *Have (16) Patterned Eggs in Inventory *Craft (1) Cozy Nest in the Artist's Tent *Note 1: The Nest must be placed on your land and wait for the Shmoos to finish construction in order for the quest objective to update *Note 2: This quest is optional! Category:Easter Event 2017 Category:Timed Event Quests